Time Of Your Life
by HardyzAngel1
Summary: *Sequal to Born To Fly* Michelle and Quinton's life with Matt and Jeff is going great untill an old friend from Matt and Jeff's past shows up, posing a new insecurity to Michelle..how will she cope with the competition??


Time Of Your Life   
  
Chapter 1- Life   
Michelle's eyes fluttered as she awoke to the early morning sun blinding her, she felt the steady beating heart under her head, and with a small smile she sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, then looked at Jeff's still form laying on the bed, the left corner of his lip twitched slightly, soon he would yawn and his emerald eyes would flutter open to greet her with a "Morning Butterfly", Michelle laughed to herself at how she had memorized how he slept, she slowly lifted herself from the edge of the bed, careful not to wake him, and walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and stuck her hand under the water to make sure it wasn't too hot, then stepped in, she felt the warm beads of water flow over her skin, seemingly washing away yesterday's sorrows, and starting with a clean slate again,life had begun to return to normal, no more threatning phone calls, no more pain or fear of rejection, all in all, life was as normal as it could be when your boyfriend was a WWF superstar, speaking of which, they had a show to do tonight, Michelle turned off the water and stepped out, pulling a towel around her and drying off, then put on a pair of royal blue shorts, and a grey tank top, and walked out, "Mmm, Morning Butterfly" Jeff groaned as he rolled over to shield his eyes from the light, "Jeff, it's time to get up" Michelle told him, "Just 5 more minutes babe" he pleaded, pulling the blanket over his head, "No, we have to go get breakfast"she said firmly, "Please?" he pleaded, "Nope, up, now" she said, Jeff mumbled some curses under his breath as he pulled himself out of bed and into the shower, the phone suddenly rang causing Michelle to jump at the noise, she reached over the bed and picked it up, "Chello" she said, pulling herself into the sitting position, "Mish? We're going out to eat with Adam and Jay in 20 minutes, is Jeff up?" Matt's cheerful voice flooded into her ear, she smiled at his voice, he was almost like a big brother to her, "Yep, he's in the shower, we'll meet yall in the lobby at 8:30" she said, "Ok, see ya then, bye" he said, then a click, and the line went silent, Michelle slowly hung up the phone and pulled on a pair of jeans and a cute blue baby doll tee that had Angel written across the front in rhinestones, and lay gentely on her stomach to watch TV, then the bathroom door opened and out came Jeff, "Who was that?" he asked, pulling on a pair of pants, "Your dearest brother says we meet in the lobby at 8:30" she replied with her signiture heart-melting grin, "Then let's go" he said, pulling the green shirt over his head and walking towards the door, Jeff walked ahead of Michelle towards the elevator, when they were almost there, Michelle was approached by Debra Williams, "Hey honey, how's life treating ya?" she asked, in her Texas accent, Michelle stopped at turned to look at Debra, after a second of thought, she smiled, "Life is great" she said with a signifigant twing of confidence in her voice, because it was true, life was great   
Chapter 2- An Old Face   
  
"Adam! Put me down NOW!" Michelle yelled loudly through the empty parking lot, "I'd put her down, you might pull a muscle" Quinton joked, jogging up beside Adam, "Well, she asked me to carry her!" he reminded her, "Ok Adam, time to put the girl down" Jay agreed, "Aw, you're no fun!" Adam pouted, letting Michelle drop to the ground into a giggling heap, "C'mon" Jeff said, grabbing one of her arms as Matt grabbed the other and lifted her into the standing position, Michelle then sauntered along beside Jeff into the arena, once inside, they took a look at the list that was posted beside the entrance that showed all of the wrestlers locker rooms for that night, and found that the two teams were on opposite ends of the building, Jeff and Michelle walked ahead as Matt and Quinton made plans to meet Adam and Jay after the show, as Jeff and Michelle turned the corner, Jeff ran straight into a girl about their age, she had firey red hair and soft hazel eyes, "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy" the girl profused, but suddenly, they both stopped, and slowly looked up at each other, once their eyes met, they stared at each other for a milisecond, then both pairs of eyes lit up, "Jeff!" the girl gasped, "Amy!" Jeff said loudly, and they embraced in a long hug, tears of hurt began to sting Michelle's eyes, for all she knew, this Amy was an old flame come to get Jeff back, and by the looks of her, she could do it in a heartbeat, "Oh, I never thought I'd see Rainbow Brite again!" she said, slightly out of breath, Michelle began to slowly back away, "Whoa whoa, Butterfly" Jeff turned to see her walking away, and he reached out and touched her arm, "Where you going?" Michelle turned to face Jeff's warm green eyes, "Away" she answered simply, "Why?" he asked, stunned, "I don't know" she replied stubbornly, "Um, this is probably partly my fault, see, me and Jeff have been friends for a really long time, actually, he and Matt trained me to wrestle, Jeff's like a brother to me" Amy chimed in from behind, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I feel so stupid now" Michelle laughed nervously, but she was very relieved, "Now that that's settled, where is that brother of yours?"Amy asked jokingly, just then Matt turned the corner with Quinton on his heels, when he saw Amy, he stopped abruptly, causing Quinton to almost run into him too, "Amy?" he whispered, almost in disbelief, "Matt" Amy said, slightly louder, an errie and uncomfortable silance fell over the 5, finally Amy erupted into Matt's now open arms, and into a tight embrace, Matt breathed deeply into her hair, which smelled faintly like strawberries, "I never thought I'd see you again" he whispered into her hair, "But I'm here Matt, and that's all that matters" she whispered back, then pulled out of her warm embrace, Matt came back to Quinton, and quickly introduced her, before the five new friends walked down the hall and towards their locker rooms, completley oblivious to what was about to unfold..   
Chapter 3-Amy   
"Whoa, that was so awsome!" Amy announced as she once again bounded breathlessly into the Hardys locker room after her first match ever, "See, it gives you a high, doesn't it!" Jeff laughed from the couch, where he, Michelle, and Quinton sat, watching the moniter in front of them, "Hey, where's Matt?" Amy asked, looking around the room and seeing no sign of the raven haired Hardy, "He went to go find somthing to drink, you want?" Michelle asked, standing up and walking over to the door, "Sure" Amy said with a smile, then walked over to where her pants were laying, and pulled out a handful of change, "Lead the way" she said with a laugh and followed Michelle out the door, "Your match rocked, you're great" Michelle said, slowing down so that the breathless Amy could saunter up beside her, "Thanks, I'm glad to have the approval of someone I haven't known all my life, cause I know that even if I sucked, Jeff would tell me I did awsome" she said with a slight laugh, "Welcome" Michelle replied, the two girls walked in silance the rest of the way, until they approched the coke machine to see Matt kicking it repeatedly, "What's wrong now?" Michelle sighed, "It stole my money" he said in an irritated voice, "Aww, I'm sorry, c'mon, let's go find some other machines" Michelle laughed and turned to walk the other way, Matt followed, but now before giving the machine one good last kick, Matt and Amy led the way down the hall with Michelle close behind, *Amy, she seems really nice, a sweet and caring person with the love of adventure that could only be surpasses by Jeff, she's defiantly a keeper* Michelle thought, watching Amy's moves very closely, *defiantly*   
Chapter 4-Five months later   
"So tonight, you join us, or should I say..them" Michelle said to Amy, pointing to where Matt and Jeff were standing, "Basicly" Amy said, "Great!" Michelle said, giving Amy a big hug, Michelle and Amy had become fast friends after Michelle saw that she was no longer a threat, "Oh, that's my cue! See you guys in a few!" Amy said, walking swiftly out the door and out to the ring with Essa Rios, the entire match went very quickly for Amy, or Lita, and soon she had accidently tripped Essa, causing him to loose the match, and he began to beat profusley on her, Matt couldn't stand it, even if it was only for show, he couldn't stand to see her get hurt. At his cue, he and Jeff ran to the ring and had Essa down, Matt climbed out of the ring and pulled Amy towards the edge, then slowly hoisted her seemingly unconsious body onto his shoulder and carried her up the ramp, once behind the curtain Amy suddenly came to life, and got down from Matt's shoulder, "Ouch, you're shoulder was digging into my stomach" Amy whined, holding her side, Jeff strolled up behind them and walked back to the locker room where Michelle and Quinton were waiting for them, as Matt opened the door, Michelle flew at Amy and hugged her tightly, "You were awsome", "Don't I even get a 'hi'?" Jeff, who had mad ehis was to the couch, pouted, "Aww, I'm sorry" Michelle cooed as she walked over and sat down on Jeff's lap, putting her hands gently behind Jeff's neck, and then kissing him softly, "Hey! Ya know, we should go celebrate with Adam and Jay at that club we passed on the way down here!" Quinton said, walking from the bathroom and breaking the comfortable silence, but Matt's gaze was still fixed on Amy, "Sounds good" Matt said, forcing hiself to let go of the thoughts of Amy and agree along with everyone else, "Well it's settled then" Michelle said, jumping up and grabbing her pile of 'clubbing clothes' and running to the bathrom, "Michelle!" Jeff said, banging on the bathroom door, "We need to take a shower!" he pleaded, "5 minutes" Michelle called from inside, while Jeff pleaded with Michelle from the other side of the door, Matt couldn't keep his thoughts off of Amy...   
*1:00 AM*   
Michelle and Jeff danced in the dim light of the night club, Michelle had her hands behind Jeff's neck with her fingers intwined into a firm grip and was going on and on about her, Amy, and Quinton's shopping trip that day, *She's so beautiful* Jeff thought, looking deep into her ice blue eyes, and her silky soft platinum blonde hair, he smiled down at her and stopped her in midsentence with a finger to her mouth, then slowly leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, Michelle smiled gently and, insted of going on, she stood on her tiptoes and leaned her head on his broad shoulder, Matt watched all of this from the bar, he knew how happy they were together, that's why he was so appreshensive about doing what he was planning on doing, he loved Amy, but he couldn't break up with Quinton, because then Michelle may leave too, and he couldn't hurt Jeff like that, but still, he wasn't happy with Quinton, and he had a chance with Amy, "Hey Matt, what's wrong with you, you haven't danced all night!" Quinton said cheerfully, sitting down on the bar stool beside him, "I'm not feeling too well" Matt lied, "Oh, ok, we'll be going home soon, just hang in there" Quinton said and ran off to where Adam, Jay and Amy were standing, Matt sighed and took a sip of his Bloody Mary while watching Amy's figure dancing slowly with Adam, her aubrun hair blowing in the wind from the large fan in the corner. When the song ended, Amy skipped up to him and sat down where Quinton had been minutes before, "Hey Matt!" she smiled cheerfully and touched his shoulder, "How ya feelin?" she asked, "So-so" he replied, "Oh I'm sorry, Quinton went to get Michelle and Jeff, it's gettin really late, so we should be getting home" she explained in her sweet song of a voice, "Cool" Matt replied, suddenly revived at the sight of Amy's youthful face, "Let's go to the car" she said, her smile softening, "k" Matt said, standing up, "Quinton, we're going to the car!" Amy yelled over the loud blare of music, Quinton flashed Amy a thumbs up sign and walked off, Matt took Amy's arm and led her outside, insted of getting in the car they stood outside in the crisp night air, Matt couldn't take his eyes off of Amy, there, standing out in the night, he made his choice, he was going to break up with Quinton, now he just had to break the news to Jeff..   
Chapter 5-Not Enough   
Matt sat on the bed as Jeff bounded in, "Yea Matt?" he asked, throwing himself onto the bed, causing it to shake Matt, "Jeff, I'm going to break up with Quinton" he said in one deep breath, it took Jeff a second to comprehend what his big brother had said, "What? Why?" Jeff asked in shock, "I..I love Amy" he stammered, Jeff's green eyes suddenly lit up in realization, "Michelle'll leave too!" he said slowly, "No, Matt, please, I love her!" Jeff choked on his words as tears came to his eyes, "But Jeff, I..love..Amy" Matt explained slowly, "Plus, if she really loves you, then she won't leave you" Matt made a little sence, but Jeff would not be moved, "NO!" Jeff all but screamed as he stood up and stomped his foot on the ground, "Jeff, calm down!" Matt said softly, standing up to face Jeff, "No Matt! I won't calm down!" he screamed and stormed out the door,slamming it with all of his strength, then turning to the wall and punching it as hard as he could, as soon as he did it, he regretted it, "Dammit" he said softly, and cradeled his sore knuckles in his other hand, he would feel that tomorrow, but now, he had to get away, he wasn't ready to go crawling back to Matt, so he took off running down the hall, out the door, and into the crisp night..   
*3:00 AM*   
Jeff silently walked into the hotel room that he shared with Matt, he had been gone for 2 hours and was now very tired, but still sober, once inside he sat on the end of his bed, "Ok Matt..you win" he said somberly, Matt never stirred from his sleeping state so Jeff climbed into his bed, and closed his eyes, it was useless..he just didn't have enough   
Chapter 6-Matt's plan was to break up with Quinton in 2 days, the night before they left for North Carolina, which meant that Jeff had 2 days left with Michelle, and he was going to make the best of it, Jeff sat deep in thought on the small love seat in their hotel room as he waited for Michelle to come out so they could go to dinner, the bathroom door opened and with a cloud of steam, Michelle's beautiful form came through the door, "Jeff, come on, we're going to be late!" she relayed cheerfully, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at the tear stains on his face, "Nothing" Jeff lied, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying, he got up and went into the bathroom to wash his face, which would hopefully get the tears off of his face, then he walked out to Michelle, "Jeff are you sure you're ok?" she asked as Jeff halfheartedly sauntered past, "Just fine" he lied again as he walked down to the lobby where Matt, Quinton, and Amy were waiting, Jeff gave Matt a quick evil stare, which faded away as Michelle ran up behind him, Jeff made up his mind, he was going to make the best of this, and show Matt that he was strong too, so he turned and wrapped his arm around Michelle, then walked out the door and to the black SUV that they had rented, this was going to be a great night, whether Matt liked it or not..   
*Later That Night*   
"Jeff!" Michelle giggled as Jeff lifted her onto his back and walked to the car, Michelle couldn't stop laughing, they had just got back from eating at the french resturant in town, Jeff and Michelle went up to their room, once inside, Jeff motioned for Michelle to sit down on the edge of the bed, while he dug through his bag and pulled out a long slender blue velvet box and sat back down on the bed beside her, "Michelle, I..I got this for you, not as a proposal or anything...i think it's a little too soon for that, but it is a promise, a promise that I will always love you" he said all in one breath and opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet that gleamed and cast tiny rainbows on the walls from the light from above, Michelle gasped as Jeff reached out and put it on her slender wrist, "Michelle Rayne, I love you, and that will never change, no matter what happens" Jeff pledged, knowing in his heart what was going to happen the next night, he felt so bad about it, but he hoped that this would help her always remember him, and remember that he loved her, Jeff looked up and met Michelle's eyes to lean in for a soft kiss, then back up to those beautiful eyes that glistened like blue saphires in the morning sun, Jeff couldn't help but smile, this caused Michelle to giggle a little before she got up with a sigh and went into the bathroom, a few minutes later she emerged, dressed in a white tank top and silky blue pajama pants, her platinum blonde hair cascading across her shoulders in the most beautiful way, all Jeff could do was stare at her, then let himself fal back onto the bed, "Night Jeff" she said sweetly from the other bed before she turned out the lamp beside their bed, "Night Butterfly" he said, then roled over and tried to close his eyes and sleep, sleep was welcomed by his weary eyes and mind, like they say, Sleep deprivation plays heavy on the eyes and minds of the troubled..   
Chapter 7-   
The time had come, it was the day that Matt was to break up with Quinton, Jeff couldn't stop thinking about Michelle, he knew she would leave, because Michelle and Quinton's friendship had been there before Matt and Jeff showed up, lasted through their relationship, and would go on after it was over, "All packed?" Michelle asked, tapping Jeff on the shoulder and snapping him from the trance like state he was in, "Uh, yea" he mumbled, standing and grabbing his suitcase and taking it to the door before coming back to get Michelle's the door that ajoined the two rooms suddenly opened and Quinton poked her head in, "Jeff, Matt wants to know if you're ready to load the car" she said loudly, "Yea" Jeff called, "I'll wait for him by the elevators" he said, "k" Quinton's voice called back, then shut the door, Jeff shuddered, it was Quinton's fault, had she not been there...Jeff would never had met Michelle, so maybe Quinton wasn't entirely to blame, maybe it was Amy, no, not Amy's fault, Amy was Jeff's best female friend, like a big sister, no, it wasn't Amy's fault, it was Matt's fault for wanting to screw his life up, life was perfect, why did Matt have to fall in love with Amy?! it just wasn't fair, Jeff walked out the door with a bag in each hand, only to find Matt waiting at the elevators for him, Jeff strode up beside his big brother, "Hey Jeff, how ya feeling" Matt asked cheerfully, "Like shit" Jeff replied, giving Matt a smirk, the elevator pinged and the doors slowly opened, the two brothers stepped inside and Matt pushed the button marked with a "1", the doors closed and the falling sensation took over the elevator, "Look, Jeff, i'm really sorry, maybe Michelle will stay with you" Matt said after a long silence, "Yea, whatever" Jeff mumbled, "Jeff, I really am sorry, but i've told you this over and over, I love Amy, that means that i have to let go" Matt explained, trying to find his baby brother's eyes, but Jeff kept avoiding his gaze, the elevator stopped abruptly and Jeff hurried ahead of Matt, "Jeff, you have to talk to me at some point, I am your brother you know" Matt coaxed, walking swiftly to catch his brother, "Ok, don't talk to me then" Matt said, still walking alongside Jeff, when he suddely stopped and turned, facing Matt nose to nose, "You ruined my life, and you expect me to be not the least bit mad or upset? You're dead wrong" Jeff said before turning to walk again, once at the SUV they loaded all of the luggage and walked back without a word..   
*Half an hour later*The girls loaded into the car along with Matt at the drivers seat, and Jeff in the back beside Michelle. Jeff felt sick, but tried to pass it off and spend every waking moment with the girl of his dreams, and she seemed to understand that something wasn't right with the two boys, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Jeff's frown seemed to grow as they pulled into the airport and dropped off their car before walking in, "Jeff, hun, you ok?" Michelle asked, stepping in front of Jeff and looking into his eyes, "Nah sweetie, I'll be ok" he said, casually putting his arm around Michelle's waist, the plane flight went smoothly, it took a while, Michelle fell asleep on his shoulder about halfway through the flight, Jeff smiled and put his arm around her, but this gave him ample time to think about his guilty conscious..   
Chapter 8-Cameron   
They landed in North Carolina an hour later and made the short 30 minute drive to Cameron, they dropped Amy off at her house, with a promise to come and get her later, "Home sweet home!" Quinton joked they pulled into the driveway of the small blue and red duplex that she and Michelle shared, Michelle climbed out of the car with Jeff on her heels, Quinton had already went inside and come back out "Everything's still there!" she called proudly, "Good" Michelle laughed, Jeff forced a small laugh, while Matt stood still, "Uh, Quinton? Can I talk to you?" Matt asked, Jeff's heart dropped as he grimaced, he looked at Matt with pleading eyes,   
Another turning point a fork stuck in the road   
Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go   
So make the best of this test and don't ask why   
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time   
  
"Sure" she said, seeing the seriousness in Matt's tone and walking over to him, Matt took a deep breath, "Quinton, this won't work" he said, "What won't work?" she asked, her mind not wanting to believe what her ears had heard, "Us, I love someone else" Matt said boldly, "Ma..Matt I...I don't understand" she stammered, "You don't have to" Matt said   
  
It's something unpredictable   
But in the end is right   
I hope you had the time of your life   
Michelle heard this and walked over to Jeff, "You're leaving with Matt" she stated, all Jeff could do was nod, "I have to stay with Quinton" Michelle said, tears begining to come to her eyes, Jeff nodded again, he took the back of his hand and slowly ran it down her cheekbone, wiping away the single tear that escaped from her eye, then touching her lips gently, "You knew" she stated, Jeff nodded, his voice wouldn't work, "I love you Jeffery Nero Hardy" she said, leaning into his hand, Jeff leaned in and kissed her softly one last time, "Bye Jeff, i'll always love you" Michelle said, her voice so soft and pure, "No, not goodbye, Till we meet again, my Butterfly, I love you, and I always will" Jeff said, his first words, Michelle linked her fingers with his, and held him there, "Jeff, c'mon" Matt said, walking back to the car, Jeff began to slowly walk backwards, keeping his fingers with Michelle's, then their grip slowly fell apart, "Till we meet again" Michelle whispered before Jeff climbed into the car,   
So take the photographs and still frames in your mind   
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time   
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial   
For what it's worth it was worth all the while   
  
Quinton walked over to her, "They're really gone" she said, Matt and Jeff drove away, leaving Michelle and Quinton standing by the driveway, Michelle raised her hand into the air and waved as they drove away, the small, rainbow-like glint of the diamonds on her bracelet caught her eye, she smiled softly, "I will always love you, no matter what", Jeff's words echoed once again through her head,   
  
It's something unpredictable   
But in the end is right   
I hope you had the time of your life   
  
They would never forget the Hardy Boys, and what they had done for them, especially Michelle, because Jeff had taught her that not all people were bad, and that she could still trust him, even if she could no one else, she turned slowly to Quinton, she looked confused and scared, but for once, Michelle stood strong, only letting one warm tear escape and roll down her cheek, she reached up and wiped it away, because she knew Jeff still loved her, and she had the time of her life,   
  
It's something unpredictable,   
But in the end is right   
I hope you had the time of your life   
  
Quinton grabbed Michelle's arm and pulled her inside as the car disappeared over the hill and into the dusk that was falling on the hills, Michelle and Quinton would go on with their lives, but never would either of them forget those 2 wonderful years, when all four of them, learned to fly..   
Epilouge   
Quinton and Michelle sat in a bar in downtown Nashville, the TV happened to be on WWF Raw is War, as fate would have it, Michelle's ear caught the oh so familiar sound of the Hardy's entrance music, she took her eyes off of the conversation she and Quinton were having to take a glance at the TV behind Quinton's head, sure enough, the three faces that they had once woken up to every morning bounced out from behind the black curtain, "Wow, they're so awesome!" a young blonde girl said, "yea, and Jeff's a hottie too" ,the brunette beside her said, "Oh, you don't know the half of it, turns out, they're really sweet guys too" Michelle turned to them and said with a smile, a small crowd seemed to form around them, "You know the Hardy Boyz?" the blonde girl asked, awe showing in her pale blue eyes, "knew, I knew the Hardy Boyz," Michelle sighed and turned to Quinton, "Quinton, order me another margarita, it's gonna be a long night" she said as she turned back around and said in a voice that had suspense dripping from it, "Well, it all started about 2 years ago.."   
  
Author's Note: Well, another one done, and yet another on the way, I won't post it if people don't like this one, what'd ya think? Thanks to Paige who pointed the song out to me, it's called Good Riddance by Green Day in case you're wondering and about the chapters, i realized that they weren't really long enough, so don't freak out!…well…until next time…*muahz*


End file.
